


Holy Interruptus, Batman!

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both pushing up her dress, hand over hand in a hurried attempt to get to the main event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Interruptus, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> I was making breakfast when the first bits of dialogue came to me. I stopped everything and in about 30 minutes I had a story.

“Damn,” she stumbled a bit out of the elevator and to the glass doors. “I don’t think I've ever seen it so dark in here. I can't see a thing.”

“You don’t need to see anything.” Dave stopped her and kissed her breathless. “Tell me what you feel.”

“I feel…horny, Agent Rossi.” She whispered in his ear. The sound of her own laughter was gleeful in Erin’s ears.

“It was the Hennessey, wasn’t it?” Rossi grinned as they held hands and tiptoed through the darkened bullpen. “I should plow you with cognac more often.”

Just across the lot from the BAU, the FBI Academy was hosting a meet and greet cocktail to-do for cadets. Dave always enjoyed the attention he got from the younger generation. Tonight though he only had one person on his mind.

“I was plowing you actually. Not too much though, I need your soldier at full attention.”

Erin wrapped her arms around him from behind. She followed him step for step across the floor and up the little stairway. She was kissing his neck and stroking his erection and Dave nearly tripped a couple of times but they finally made their way into his office. He didn’t mean to slam the door but it wasn’t as if anyone was around to hear it. Turning on Erin with the speed of a panther, Dave held her against the door.

“You want me?” he asked with a smirk, kissing the exposed skin of her v-neck cocktail dress.

“Don’t fuckin play with me Rossi.” Erin wrapped her arms around him. “I didn’t come here for conversation.”

“Tell me what you want, baby. Just say it.”

“Mmm,” she made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper. Rossi usually wasn’t the careless type when it came to his clothes but Erin was sure he wouldn’t give a damn tonight. She yanked down the Armani suit slacks and his boxers all at once. “I want your cock.”

“You want it?” Dave asked. He picked her up and Erin wrapped her legs around him. They were both pushing up her dress, hand over hand in a hurried attempt to get to the main event.

“Oh God, I want it. And you know you want this.”

“Damn skippy, baby.” Dave pressed her harder against the door. He reached down and felt the wet heat between her thighs. Then he was whispering in her ear. “Slip the panties right to the side, ain't got the time to take draws off.”

“Oh God,” Erin arched her back as he moved inside her. Sometimes fast and furious was good but she gripped Rossi’s shoulder so that he would slow down a little. They didn’t have to rush…there was all the time in the world. “Right there, oh God David, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Erin, ohhh baby,” Rossi buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Oh damn baby, you feel so good.”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop you son of a bitch.” 

Rossi hit her sweet spot and one of Erin’s Stuart Weitzman heels went flying across the room. She didn’t give a damn. She wanted him deeper, balls to the wall. A shoe could be replaced but this moment would always be something Erin could go back to in her mind and smile. Running her fingers over his mouth, Dave licked them and then Erin moved them between them. 

He knew what she was doing and for just an instant was disappointed in the darkness. Watching Erin touch herself was always a pleasure. The way she whimpered drove him mad. The way her body milked his made Dave want to die. Not actually die, oh hell, if he actually died in this moment he could put it in the W column for sure.

“Baby, baby, Erin, Jesus…ahhh fuck! Erin!”

She was coming, he was coming, and the world was spinning too fast on its axis. Dave had to stay on his feet. His knees were weak but he had to support Erin’s weight too. It was only a matter of seconds before she went limp in his arms. He had to stay on his feet. That thought was a bit distracting from the moment at hand; Dave put it to the side and concentrated.

Erin pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss; tongue, teeth, lips, breath. She ran her hands up the back of his thick dark hair. Her body quivered and she swore she came again. The ripples still ran through her like waves on a storm battered ocean.

“You better stay inside me.” She mumbled, trying to breathe and kiss and not faint all at the same time.

“I'm here. Say you love me, Erin.”

“Mmm, I love you. I love, love, fuckin love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” 

Suddenly a dim light filled the room. Erin and Dave both squinted, hands and limbs flying everywhere as they had no idea what was happening. She nearly fell on the floor, being dropped so fast from the highest heights.

“You do realize that this isn’t your office.”

“Shit!” Erin exclaimed. “Turn the goddamn light out…oh my God.”

“Aaron, seriously?” Dave tried to quickly cover himself and his lover and not murder his friend. “Turn out the light!”

“What are you doing here?” Erin almost cried. She probably had a list of ways to ruin a good orgasm. Aaron Hotchner just made it to the top in no time flat.

“It’s my office.” he spoke in his normal calm tone. “I'm here a lot.”

“And you didn’t think to say a word?” Rossi asked.

“What was I supposed to say, Dave? Um, could you two please stop fucking against the door so I can leave my own office and you can return to fucking? That’s more than a mouthful.”

“I hate you!” Erin exclaimed. She probably didn’t mean it but the pistons were firing so rapidly in her brain it couldn’t be helped.

“I'm sorry, ma'am truly. I didn’t see a thing…its dark as hell in here.”

“I have to get out of here.” Erin opened the door and started to leave.

“You forgot your shoe.” Hotch’s voice stopped her. “I didn’t see where it went but I'm sure it’s around here somewhere.”

“If you ever tell anyone about this, Aaron, I will shove that shoe so far down your throat…” she sighed. “I'm leaving.”

Erin kicked off her other shoe and walked away. Dave looked at Hotch.

“We’ll talk about this some other time.” He said.

“I think we might be better with never speaking of it again.” Hotch said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dave shook his head. “I gotta go.”

He ran after Erin and left Hotch alone, which was all the Unit Chief wanted in the first place. That was the last time he’d ever take a nap at the office.

***


End file.
